overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Alpha
Yuri Alpha (ユリ・アルファ, Yuri・α) is the vice-captain of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Yamaiko, one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Yuri Alpha is a beauty with an intelligent look, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets. Personality As shown in her Karma value, Yuri is good-hearted and one of the two "safe" Pleiades to humans. Thus, she felt relieved when Ainz said not to kill humans without proper reasons. When given permission to do as she pleases, Yuri chooses to help people in destitution. She uses "boku (ボク)" as a first person pronoun when speaking in private, revealing a somewhat childish nature. Her behavior is strict and is like that of a teacher's. She is workaholic, unable to relax with the thought of free time. Due to her personality, she often works as a chairperson. While that did not extend to taking the jobs of others, she would gladly accept any request to do so. Interestingly, her status as an undead makes her very cold and calculating, however, her alignment and mental imprint of her creator, allows her to enjoy short bouts of emotional outbursts, but these emotions are quickly repressed similar to Ainz's emotions. Background Yuri Alpha was created by Yamaiko as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as the last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Yuri Alpha along with her sisters are ordered to guard the 9th Floor by Momonga. She and other Pleiades are on standby and waiting for him. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Yuri Alpha greeted Ainz upon his return to Nazarick in the Treasury with Albedo and CZ2128 Delta. Together, they made their way through the Treasury's defenses with ease due to their undead and artificial statuses. Entering the inner Treasury, the group encountered Tabula Smaragdina. Sensing something amiss, Albedo realized the one standing before them was a fake and ordered for the impostor's destruction. Both CZ2128 and Yuri were hesitant to attack the form of the Supreme Being. The situation was defused when Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to reveal himself. After Ainz had retrieved the World Items and bequeathing Pandora's Actor with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she assisted Pandora's Actor in moving the treasure to the Throne Room. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Yuri Alpha and her sisters Entoma Vasilissa Zeta and CZ2128 Delta were sent by Ainz to help Narberal Gamma in her work as an adventurer. The Two Leaders Arc Yuri Alpha paid a visit to Lupusregina Beta at Carne Village after hearing that she was scolded by Ainz. She thought that Lupusregina got along with these people but was proven wrong and she wondered why all of her little sisters like this with the exception of CZ and Entoma. Yuri visited the Emmot residence and escorted Nfirea, Enri and Nemu Emmot to Nazarick. The Dark Hero's Story Arc Yuri Alpha was selected by the Floor Guardians to act as a host to the auction. During the auction she said that if she is allowed to be biased, she would definitely cheer for Aura. When she read the first collected requests from the guardians, she informed Demiurge that there was a problem because there were four inappropriate items mixed in the box and asked if they were allowed for the action. After the problem was resolved she started the auction again. Later, she reported to Ainz about the auction and the Floor Guardian’s requested items. She informed that Entoma wished to have some human tender meat if possible but Ainz refused this request saying he won’t kidnap innocent people. When Ainz read the other requests he was left speechless because of their content. When he tried to ask Yuri for an explanation she was unable to give him a proper answer. The Maid Tea Party Arc Yuri Alpha participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party along with her sisters. She asked Entoma to prepare the tea and snacks. She acted as the Deputy Leader and opened the session. When her sisters started getting jealous of Narberal because of her closeness to Ainz, she interrupted them. She then reported her activities. She informed her sisters that she and CZ2128 held the 1st Great Tomb of Nazarick Love Love Ainz-sama Guardians' Special Grand Auction. When Entoma accidentally spilled blood in CZ2128’s drink and was ordered by her to drink it as a punishment, Yuri supported her saying that it is bad to waste food. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Yuri Alpha participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with CZ2128 Delta. They fought against Evileye and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Yuri Alpha alongside her four sisters confronted Green Leaf on the surface of the Large Tomb. She called upon the Nazarick Old Guarders and ordered them to fight against the workers. All the workers of Green Leaf were defeated and she ordered the Old Guarders to retrieve the bodies of the workers that were incapacitated. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Yuri Alpha welcomed Emperor Jircniv, Fluder Paradyne and the Imperial Delegation in the front gate of Nazarick. She told them to wait until the preparations were done before meeting Ainz Ooal Gown in the Throne Room. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Ainz reading through his box of suggestions written by the NPCs drew out Yuri Alpha's suggestion. She proposed establishing a structured education system to cultivate and scout out talented people. The Pleiades Day Arc Yuri Alpha had begun training Tsuare as a maid for the girl's eventually position as Head Maid in E-Rantel. After she finished her session with the human, she found herself with free time and was unable to think of anything to do. Thus she returned to her quarters on the 9th Floor. Yuri met with her two sisters, Lupusregina and Narberal idly doing nothing which frustrated her. Just as she was scolding them for their lax behavior she was summoned by Ainz Ooal Gown to address an altercation that occurred between him and Solution. Once Yuri forced Solution to answer Ainz and discovering her discontent, Ainz charged Yuri in assessing whether the other Battle Maids had any grievances they wished to addressed. She met with Shizu and later Entoma, learning their requests. Upon returning with her report, Ainz approved her suggestion of building a new orphanage and promised to put all of the Sorcerer Kingdom's resources behind her. She was allowed to request any help, which permitted her to free Pestonya and Nigredo from confinement. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After Ainz Ooal Gown slayed Olasird'arc Haylilyal, he opened a Gate and transported the Dragon Lord's corpse to Nazarick, ordering Yuri to preserve it on the 5th Floor. Trivia * Yuri's creator Yamaiko was also a teacher and her weapon was also a pair of giant gauntlets. Yamaiko's personality might have influenced Yuri. * While other Pleiades members simply call each other by name or nickname, all of them call Yuri "big sis", treating her as the firstborn. Quotes * (To Ainz): "Ainz-sama, why are these treasures not left in a heap like this? Even with protective magic applied, this cannot be considered a good state of preservation. Should you give the order, we will immediately get started with tidying up." * (To Lupusregina): "You're terrible. You’re as bad as Solution. Why are my little sisters like this? Really, the only good one is Shizu… although I suppose Entoma isn't a bad girl." * (To Nfirea): "I am Ainz-sama's maid, Yuri Alpha. I am here to receive Nfirea-sama, Enri-sama and Nemu-sama. Will you permit us entry?" * (To Neuronist Painkill): "Worst Job, Worst Personality, Worst Homebase, Worst Looks and Worst Lewdness?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Dullahans Category:Maids Category:Cooks Category:Strikers Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick